Marcia Wallace
| birth_place = , United States | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Actress/Comedienne | years_active = 1968–present | spouse = Dennis Hawley (May 18, 1986–June 7, 1992; his death) | website = http://www.MarciaWallace.com | academyawards = | emmyawards = Outstanding Voice-Over Performance 1992 The Simpsons | tonyawards = }} Marcia Joan Wallace (born November 1, 1942; Creston, Iowa) is an American character actress, comedienne and game show panelist, primarily known for her roles in television situation comedies. A Delta Zeta alumna, she is perhaps best known for her roles as receptionist Carol Kester on the 1970s sitcom, The Bob Newhart Show, and as the voice of Edna Krabappel on the animated series The Simpsons, for which she won an Emmy for Outstanding Voice-Over Performance in 1992. Career Wallace moved from Iowa to New York the day that she graduated from college. After performing in summer stock and teaching English as a substitute teacher in the Bronx, she began her performing career in 1968, appearing for a year off-Broadway with the improvisational group, The Fourth Wall. Afterwards, she made several other appearances in improvisational shows, , and, after losing 100 pounds from her previous weight of 230, appeared in a nude production of Dark of the Moon at the avant-garde Mercer Arts Center. She also did commercials and studied with renowned acting teacher Uta Hagen. Wallace was a semi-regular on The Merv Griffin Show, appearing over 50 times, and moved to Hollywood at Griffin's request. One of these appearances in March 1972 led to a supporting role on The Bob Newhart Show as Carol Kester (later Carol Kester Bondurant), receptionist to Bob Newhart. When that series ended its six-season run in 1978, Wallace began three decades of television appearances as a game show panelist, on shows such as Hollywood Squares, Password Plus and its 1980s spin-off Super Password, Whew!, the 1980s version of Crosswits, Hot Potato, Body Language, The $25,000 Pyramid, Double Talk, Win, Lose or Draw, To Tell the Truth and Match Game. She was also on special celebrity episodes of the Ray Combs version of Family Feud and the Jim Perry version of Card Sharks. In April 2008, Wallace appeared on the interactive show GSN Live. In addition to her game show appearances, Wallace was seen on television as a school principal in two episodes of Alf, played "Mrs. Caruthers" in a few episodes of Full House. and appeared in episode #227 of Bewitched ("Laugh, Clown, Laugh") as Darrin's secretary, in 1971. She and Bob Newhart both reprised their signature roles from The Bob Newhart Show in episode #147 of Murphy Brown ("Anything But Cured"). She also appeared on The Brady Bunch twice, once as Marsha's teacher and once as the woman who sold Jan a Mod New Wig in "Will The Real Jan Brady Please Stand Up". During this time, Wallace also had guest appearances on Murder, She Wrote, Magnum, P.I., Taxi and A Different World, Later, Wallace played the maid on the satirical series That's My Bush!, and, in 2009, appeared on the daytime soap The Young and the Restless where she played an inefficient assistant kidnapper, Annie Wilkes. She currently has a recurring role on The Simpsons as Edna Krabappel, which earned her an Emmy Award for Outstanding Voice-Over Performance in 1992. On film, Wallace appeared in such features as My Mother the Werewolf, Teen Witch and Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go To College. She also played a high school drama teacher who sponsors a Gay Straight Alliance in the 2008 film Tru Loved. Wallace's work onstage includes An Almost Perfect Person in Los Angeles, which she also produced, a tour of the female version of Neil Simon's The Odd Couple, and productions of Same Time Next Year, Twigs, It Had To Be You, Supporting Cast, Prisoner of Second Avenue, Plaza Suite, Gypsy, Promises, Promises, Born Yesterday, You're A Good Man Charlie Brown, Steel Magnolias and The Last of the Red Hot Lovers – in which she played all three roles at various times. She also performed in The Vagina Monologues in Los Angeles, New York, Chicago and San Diego.Biography from MarciaWallace.com Personal life Wallace was diagnosed with breast cancer in 1985, after which she became an activist and lecturer on the subject.Marcia Wallace at Corporate Artists On January 27, 2007, Wallace won the Gilda Radner Courage Award from Roswell Park Cancer Institute for helping educate Americans about the importance of early cancer detection and inspiring others through her 20 years as a breast cancer survivor. In addition, Wallace is a member of Delta Zeta Sorority and was named the Delta Zeta 2010 Woman of the Year at the 2010 Biennial National Convention in Tucson, AZ. Her autobiography, Don't Look Back, We're Not Going That Way, which was published in 2004, recounts the early detection of her breast cancer, the loss of her husband Dennis to pancreatic cancer, her nervous breakdown, her single motherhood and other experiences. Notes External links * Official website * * Category:1942 births Category:People from Union County, Iowa Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Breast cancer survivors Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Actors from Iowa Category:Living people de:Marcia Wallace es:Marcia Wallace fr:Marcia Wallace pt:Marcia Wallace fi:Marcia Wallace sv:Marcia Wallace tr:Marcia Wallace